willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilfred Mott
History In 1948, as a Private in the British Army, Wilfred Mott was stationed in the British Mandate of Palestine and witnessed the end of the mandate. (DW: The End of Time) In December 2007, Wilfred was laid up with Spanish flu and therefore unable to attend his granddaughter's wedding. (DW: The Runaway Bride) Wilfred was manning his newspaper stand in London, on Christmas Eve 2008, when he met the Doctor for the first time. At this point, Earth was aware of alien life and the threat they posed, and, given events surrounding the Sycorax (DW: The Christmas Invasion) and the Racnoss (DW: The Runaway Bride), believed that aliens might attack on Christmas. He claimed to the Doctor and Astrid to be the only person who has remained in London apart from Queen Elizabeth II (and her retinue in Buckingham Palace) as everyone else had fled into the countryside. He was angered when the Titanic hurtled over London. (DW: Voyage of the Damned) An amateur astronomer, he pitched a tent in the house of his daughter's backyard in Chiswick and spent most of his nights on top of a hill with a telescope watching out for aliens among the stars. Donna waved to him from the Doctor's TARDIS while flying away with the Doctor. He was happy that Donna had found what she wanted. (DW: Partners in Crime) Donna went to visit him and her mother after she had arrived on earth again. She told him about the Doctor but not her mother because she knew she would react badly. She told him about ATMOS and what they were doing when the Doctor turned up with Ross Jenkins and opened the family car to investigate an ATMOS device in more detail. Wilfred was trapped in the car when it was triggered and began to suffocate (DW: The Sontaran Stratagem), later freed by his daughter Sylvia Noble. The next day he told Donna that he would keep her secret safe and not tell her mother. (DW: The Poison Sky) Wilfred at one point discovered a new star, which was named after him. (NSA: Beautiful Chaos) When the Earth was moved into the Medusa Cascade he and Sylvia tried to fight against the Daleks. Wilf was armed with a paintball gun and fired it at a Dalek. The Dalek then said that his vision was not impaired and the paint dissolved. As it was about to exterminate him Rose Tyler teleported to the scene and killed the Dalek. He and Sylvia then took her to their home. A communication came from a sub level network. Rose asked if they had a webcam but Wilf explained that Sylvia thought they were naughty. He watched as Martha Jones and her Mother, Torchwood 3 and Mr Smith got in touch with Harriet Jones. Rose then located the Doctor as she teleported out; the looks on Wilfred's and Sylvia's faces were shocked ones. (DW: The Stolen Earth) After the Earth was put back in its proper place, they are shown celebrating with each other. When the Doctor brought Donna back to them (without any memory of her adventures with him), Wilf promises to look up at the sky every night and remember him on Donna's behalf. (DW: Journey's End) As Christmas 2010 approached, Wilf, along with everyone else on Earth, began having nightmares involving the laughing face of the Master. Seeking refuge in a church, Wilf was approached by a mysterious woman, who told him that the Church was a convent in the 1300s, that it had been attacked by a demon from the sky, and saved by a "saintly physician", before she vanished. The next day, Wilf organised a 'Silver Cloak' of OAPs and quickly found the Doctor, and proceeded to learn of his prophesised death in a cafe. On Christmas morning, Wilf prepared to watch the Queen's speech, which was interrupted by the image of the mysterious woman, an image only he could see. The woman told Wilf that he would have to take up arms, and that the Doctor could still be saved, and that Wilf could not tell the Doctor anything of what she said. Taking his old service revolver, Wilf met the Doctor outside the Noble house, and joined him in tracking down the Master. The two arrived too late to stop the Master from turning every Human on Earth into a duplicate of himself, but Wilf was protected from the effect by hiding behind a radiation shield. He later escaped to a spaceship with the Doctor and, after another encounter with the Woman, he gave the Doctor his gun and encouraged him to kill the Master. During the battle that followed when Earth shot missiles at the ship, Wilf manned one of the guns and later had the Vinvocci land so he could join the Doctor. He freed someone trapped in the radiation booth, but as a result, he was trapped himself. He witnessed the Doctor and the Master defeat Rassilon, and then knocked on the booth door four times repeatedly, fulfilling the prophecy of "he will knock four times." Due to the nuclear bolt still being active, the radiation would flood the booth and kill him, but not harm anyone else. In order to save him, the Doctor would have to sacrifice himself. Wilf was willing to die instead, but the Doctor saved him and absorbed a fatal dose of radiation, which caused him to start to regenerate. He returned Wilf home and promised to see him one more time. Later, at Donna's wedding, Wilf encountered the Doctor one last time, and he was given a winning lottery ticket the Doctor had bought, with money borrowed from Geoff Noble, and left. Wilf and Sylvia gave Donna the ticket, and Wilf saluted the Doctor as he took off in the TARDIS. (DW: The End of Time) Alternate Timeline If his granddaughter Donna had turned right instead of left and never met the Doctor, Wilfred would never have met the Doctor, either: on Christmas Eve 2008 of the alternate timeline, he was in the English countryside, on holiday with his daughter and granddaughter, courtesy of Donna's winning raffle ticket. He and his family were thus spared the destruction of London, but the lingering radiation meant their forced evacuation to Leeds, where they had to share a house with several other families. Wilfred adjusted to this life fairly well - joining in the shanty singing in the kitchen, for example, much to Donna's dismay - and was gutted when all non-English residents of England were forcibly deported to "labour camps". Wilfred set up his telescope in the house at Leeds; it was there that he and Donna first noticed the darkness spreading over the night sky, eating up the stars. It is this sight that finally prompts Donna to find Rose Tyler and repair her timeline. (DW: Turn Left) Mott, Wilfred Mott, Wilfred Mott, Wilfred